The need for training a new cadre of scholars to function effectively in the highly interdisciplinary and complex field of cancer control science remains urgent. However, the training of young scientists at the postdoctoral level has failed to keep pace with the evolving character of this field. Our goal in this Cancer Education and Career Development Program is to provide a training program that will meet this challenge. Building upon our experiences during the initial project period, including successes and challenges, we now seek to renew and enrich the program for a second five-year cycle. We will recruit outstanding postdoctoral candidates from diverse disciplines and ethnic backgrounds and provide them with a rich, multidisciplinary, structured yet flexible curriculum in cancer prevention and control research. The curriculum will continue to include formal course work as well as direct involvement in ongoing research. The curriculum is designed to assure that trainees acquire a set of fundamental competencies in each of the following: research methodology, statistics, cancer epidemiology, overview of field of cancer prevention and control, health behavior theories, cancer biology, cancer genetics, cancer diagnosis and treatment, issues relevant for minority and underserved populations, research ethics, critique of research literature, and development of research proposals, presentations and publications. Each trainee will actively engage in multidisciplinary cancer control research through immersion in the research program of a core faculty member who will serve as the primary mentor. In addition, a secondary mentor, from a discipline different than that of the primary mentor, will be selected. Under mentor guidance, each trainee will plan and execute a pilot study with a translational, transdisciplinary theme. An Advisory Committee of distinguished scientists will guide all aspects of program planning, execution and evaluation. In addition, we have formed a Curriculum Committee that will be responsible for planning, implementing, overseeing, monitoring and refining the specialized curriculum for each trainee. The Advisory Committee, Curriculum Committee and core faculty are drawn from a wide range of disciplines reflecting the diversity of the field of cancer prevention and control. Evaluation will include ongoing monitoring of all phases of the program as well as assessment of well defined final program outcomes. Our Career Development Program will continue to be offered through the Division of Cancer Prevention and Control Research of the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center and School of Public Health, UCLA. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]